


Anything

by messie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idek what this is, just a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messie/pseuds/messie
Summary: It had always been for Adam.





	Anything

“I would do anything for you. You know that, right?”

The words seemed to echo around them as Ronan put his full attention into artfully knotting the tie around Adam’s neck. Adam would have smiled at the irony of Ronan Lynch, a boy he had only seen with a properly tied tie once in his entire life, wrapping the silk around itself with a precision normally reserved for brain surgeons and bomb diffusers, or he might have attempted a joke about how it wasn’t that serious, that it was only a tie, but Adam’s mind was far too busy trying to process what Ronan had just said.

_I would do anything for you._

It was an absolute, both a threat and a promise, a complete conversation held in a single sentence. It was all the things Ronan never said out loud, not because he wasn’t ready to say them but because Adam wasn’t quite ready to hear them. It was pure poetry and years of 'I love you's pouring from Ronan’s lips, an ode to Adam and what had grown between them, still undefined but powerful nonetheless.

Anything was a lot to a boy who came from nothing, and the fact that he knew he meant it forced the air from Adam’s lungs. He didn’t have to tell Adam that he would kill for him, die for him, _live_ for him, because he already had, and he would do it again a thousand times over if Adam asked. Hell, he’d do it even if Adam didn’t because Ronan can read him like an open book. It was written in the way Ronan could spot the tremble in his fingers from a mile away and was out of the warm comfort of their bed in an instant gently, always gently, pushing Adam’s hands out of the way as he set to work.

Adam’s eyes could have burned holes in Ronan as he took in every detail of his face trying to comprehend how they got here, the unwanted son and the boy who brought dreams to life. Someone like Adam Parrish was not supposed to end up falling in love with Ronan Lynch, and Ronan Lynch was most definitely not supposed to love him back, to have loved him first, but thankfully, Ronan had never given a damn about the rules. He would rearrange the entire cosmos if that’s what it took to be the one Adam was staring at.

Before he knew it, rough hands were smoothing a perfect, windosr-knotted tie against his chest, savoring the feeling of Adam’s heartbeat ghosting against his fingertips. The thought occurred to him that the last time Ronan had tied a tie it had been for him too, just minutes before he stormed into the court room to take the stand on Adam’s behalf.

It had always been for Adam, and it always would be.

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or where it came from, but here it is. This is my first venture into fic, so please be gentle rip


End file.
